The Mystery Of The Night Class
by Scarletblush
Summary: I smell something fishy" a pause "Night Class and Day Class". "So what?". "We're solving that mystery"
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire knight and haruhi suzumiya crossover :))**

**WARNING:**

**EXPECT RANDOMNESS AND EXTREME NONSENSE.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VK and TMOHS.**_

**Just felt like making what they say in bold.**

_**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**_

**' Cross academy '** I read the piece of paper aloud, **' Day Class and Night Class '**

**' so what? '** Kyon asks me. Hah! Easy question.

**' Well, like I said, 'Day class and ****Night**** Class'. . . I smell something fishy ' **I emphasized the word night. **'Don't you get it? We ****have**** to investigate this' **I shouted.

Mikuru raised her hand. **' but if were investigating there, that means - '** I cut her off.

**' yep, you got that right, we are transferring to Cross Academy! ' **I threw my hands in the air, letting the piece of paper slowly fall to the floor. **' what do you think? '**

**' o . . kay?' **mikuru answered, uncertain.

**' . . . ' **Yuki kept quiet for a moment. **' sure. . '**

**' Im all over it ' ** Itsuki answered.

**' Kyon? You cant say no ' **I pointed at him.

**' No way am I going to Cross Academy' **wrong move Kyon.

**' Heck yeah you are ' **I grinned **' like I said, you can't say no '**.

One thing was obviously in his mind: **this is hell**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

_**3 days later:**_

**' I don't mind accepting you in my school but you cant stay in the Night Class ' **Chairman Cross told the girl.

**' We want to stay n the Night class ' **she sure is demanding. **' so why not? ' **and persistent.

**' ehh? Erm. . Um . . ' **Chairman can't tell her why of course.

**' the Night Class is for a different level. They're for the extra smart guys ' **I answered for him. That's what the chairman always told me.

_**The secret that only a Few know about the Night Class . . is that it's filled with . . .**_

_**V A M P I R E S.**_

**' Fine then ' **she looked at me. **' Well stay with the Day Class '.**

_**My Name is Yuuki Cross. Pureblood Vampire. Night Class Student. Prefect.**_

**' so are you from the Day Class ? You're wearing white. ' **she asked me.

**' umm.. No! The Night Class wears white while the Day Class wears black ' **I put my long brown hair behind my back.

**' ahh. . ' **she replies. **' great then! Well start next week '**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

_**the next day, at Cross Academy:**_

the short brown haired girl was leading the way, beside her was a girl with long hair. Right behind them were five people. Four girls and two boys.

**' New students? ' **I ask Kaname. There were no classes today, and for some reasons, he wants us to follow them.

**' Yeah ' **he chuckles a bit. **' they wanted to stay in the Night Class. '**

funny statement, yeah.

**' Yuuki really stands up to being a prefect, pureblood or not. ' **I tell him.

**' Well, That's Yuuki '**

**' Hey Kaname, What are their names? '** I ask

**' I have no idea '**

The prefects were walking to the cafeteria, giving the new guys a tour. I ran up to them, leaving Kaname behind.

**' Yuuki - chan, Yori – chan !' **I call out to them.

**' Ichijou - Senpai! Good Morning ' **Sayori greeted me.

**' Ichijou- senpai! Heyyy! Why are you - ' **she stopped mid-sentence. **' Kaname- o- ' **she stopped again, correcting herself. **' Kaname-sama'**

**'Hello Yuuki' **he smiled at his little lover, kissing her forehead **' hello Sayori ' **he waved at her.

**' hey ' **the brown haired new student called out. **' is PDA allowed around here? '**

**' PDA? '** Yuuki asked.

**'you know, "public display of affection" ?'**

**' ohh... umm.. WHA?! ' **Yuuki answered. And honestly it was Really stupid.

**' So, mind introducing yourselves? ' **I asked.

Said brunette smirks at me and turns around.

**' Suzumiya Haruhi, Day Class, Year 1! ' **she spun around, **' Brigade Leader '**.

**' Brigade? ' **I paused. **' SOS Brigade?'**

**' Saving the World by Overloading it with Fun Suzumiya Haruhi Brigade ' **she smiled, seeming proud of this little brigade with a long name.

**' ahh . . '** I nodded.

I looked at the rest of the SOS Brigade. I looked back at Haruhi.

Pointing at a short, long light brown haired girl, **' this is Asahina Mikuru, Day Class, Year 3 '** she paused, **' look at her! She's so short but her- ' **her sentence was cut by one of the guys. Quite impolite.

Haruhi cleared her throat. **' this is Nagato Yuki, Day Class, Year 1 ' **this girl wasn't so tall or short. Just in between. She had purplish hair, kind of like Kiriyuu's.

**' Mika Tsuruya, Day Class, Year 1 ' **the other girl introduced herself, grinning. She had long dark green hair, even longer than Yuuki's. It reached her ankles. Is she a vampire? Well obviously she's not, but she sure looks like one, with her fang and all. **' technically, im not part of the Brigade, im like, the assistant . . thats the only word I can think of ' **she laughed.

Haruhi cleared her throat once again, **' this is Itsuki Koizumi, Day Class, Year 2 ' **he was tall with light brown hair. The Day Class girls will go gaga over him.

**' And this is.. Kyon. Day Class, Year 1 . I cant remember his real name.' **Haruhi Laughed.

The Kyon guy sure looks serious and boring. **' Let's just stick to Kyon '** he said.

**' Hey, so you are? ' **Haruhi asked.

**' I'm Ichijou Takuma '** I grinned.

**' are you from the Day Class? ' **she asks. I wasn't wearing my uniform right now. So was Kaname.

**' No, Were from the Night Class ' **I answered casually.

**' so the Night Class is for extra smart people right? Honestly, Brunette guy looks extra smart, but you two don't. ' **wow. Straight forward.

**' Well, they are, and it's not "brunette guy" it's Kuran Kaname '** Kaname told her calmly.

**' Riiighhhttt '** she answered as if Kaname was Lying.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

_**That night, in Haruhi's Room with Tsuruya:**_

**HaRuHheeE' z DuHReaM**

**yumm Burger... I want a burger.. and a Happy Meal. Maybe ill get the Pokemon one.**

**Ohh.. coke float... no cancel the order I want Teriyaki boy.**

**Ill order tempura.**

**Heyyyy! The waiter is kyon! **

**Tsuruya was by the door.. cool.. maybe she can dance..**

**OMIGAWD its Captain Shakeys!! get an autograph**

**He's eating Kyon? Good Job!**

**Does Kyon have some mutant whatever? Chemical x? Coz he turned into MOJO JOJO**

**ohh look! Mikuru is coming.**

**'Suuuuhhpp Haruhee. Man I wanna Shave my head. '**

**so boring in there. Lets go to the MUUN DORM.. Brunette guy was kissing ichijou?**

**Whoaaa..**

**' and As she walked throught the geits of da muun dorm, Haruhee senses Yaoi Near by '**

**cool a narrator :))**

**Loooooooooooooooooooook! Its Yukeh. She has a YUM! Burger. I want a yum!burger. Lets go get one.**

**Ohhh!! a Crappy Meal! I want oneeeeeee!!**

**ill get the wig.. wait. That was Mikuru's hair. Its in the Crappy Meal stuff.**

**Awww . . . its a tsuruya doll.**

**Ohh.. chocolate sounds good right now.**

**Hey looookkkk!! a white board.**

"**as haruhi read what was written on the board, a giant itsuki comes." was whhat it said.**

**Deer Dayaree. Muud. Apathetik. My favrittt sooong.**

**Its mikuru with a sharpay mic and a shaved head... ohhh shes good**

**okay Haruhee Wake up now..**

'as haruhi sat up from a strange dream that was meant to be comedy, she looks at her room mate who is narrating right now. ' tsuruya narrated.

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**okay thats the first chapter.**

**I was trying to make it funny.. but I dont think it is.**

**What do you think??**

**R&R**

**I was too lazy to re-read this so yeah...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I know, right? I'm actually updating, but I'm doing it for all you lovely readers, even though I'm not much of a VK fan anymore. Thank you for the lovely reviews, alerts, and faves. Forgive me if I didn't reply. So without further ado, I present to you "The Mystery Of The Night Class, Chapter 2".

I'll continue my rant down there:

xoxoxox

"Of course, Kaname-sama"

Once I heard the door click, I looked up from the sheets of paper on my desk. The curtains were covering the windows, preventing any sunlight from entering my room.

I arranged the pieces of paper, and for a moment. I just stared. Right in front of my face was the student profile of that new girl. "Haruhi.." -a sigh.

It has only been a month since they came to cross academy, and for the first two weeks, I felt like ripping their heads off. Nasty thoughts, yes. But this Haruhi girl was really getting to me.

Through the whole month, the SOS brigade, or more specifically their leader, has been attempting to mess with the Night Class.

Attempt no. 1:

_Get into the night class._

For one whole day, she has been following me around campus trying to get me to let her in.

"Come on Kuran! We can be smart if we wanted to!"

"Miss Suzumiya the night class is not only for professionals, it's also like an extra course"

"So you mean like, you're a High School graduate? Like a Bachelor Degree for college?"

This is probably the time I sighed just the slightest bit. "No, its not like that. Just- didn't the chairman explain it to you?"

"I couldn't pay attention, his hair was distracting."

I don't usually ask these questions, but she is a _very_ strange girl "Why so?"

"His hair is long."

"ah."

"So?"

"'So' what, Miss Suzumiya?"

"Why can't we get in the night class?"

"Why are you so interested in the night class anyway?"

"I asked you a question first." She pouted around this point. And mind you, I tried my best to think it wasn't cute. So it wasn't. It was annoying.

I felt my right eye twitch just a tad bit. "How many people have you asked to get in the night class?"

"You, the Chairman, your PDA chick, and that guy with the eyepa- WAIT! I asked you a question first!"

I resisted the urge to face palm here. "My sincerest apologies, but as I have said before, you may not."

She stepped closer to me, reached up and poked my left cheek with her index finger. As calm as I tried to be, I couldn't help but think if she knew what personal space was. "And. Why. Not?"

"Because only certain people can get in the night class. All professionals, if I may add."

She sighed and glared at me.. wow. So intimidating. Not.

Attempt no. 2:

_Walk straight into the moon dorms._

Strangely enough, the guard didn't scare her the slightest bit.

I sent Kain out. I have had enough of her for the rest of my life.

Here's what happened..

"Miss Suzumiya, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to Kaname"

"He's very busy at this moment."

"Then he should stop working for a moment."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell him to come out.."

"I'm sorry but that's not possible."

"Let me IN!"

Face palm. There. Right there. Sorry Kain, but that's you job so.. "As you have been told, only night class student can come here."

"Then let me in the night class"

Yeah, I feel your pain Kain. I bet you want to bite her right now. "Not possible."

"Fine."

"What?"

"Fine. I'm going"

And as expected, that wasn't the last time she tried to get in.

Attempt no. 3:

_Get someone to get the into the moon dorm._

So Haruhi, again, tried getting into the moon dorm. In a new way.

Haruhi started to go all buddy buddy with Yuuki, and who would've thought?

She almost got het to bring her in.

Well, we all know Yuuki is too nice. That's al that needs to be said.

Attempt no. 4:

_Get someone to take them to the moon dorms. Again._

So this time, they sent Mikuru Asahina. To get Aidou to give her a tour around the dorms.

"A-Aidou-San!"

"Huh?" and this is where, as Aidou says he fell in love.

"Hello!" She smiled as bright as the sun. Since when was that boy such a romantic?

"Ah, Good Day miss" He kissed the back of her hand. "May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"M-Mikuru Asahina...."

This plan almost worked. Even more so than the previous attempt.

"Ah, you're new?"

"Yes!"

"Then, would you like tour around the campus?"

"oh. Of course!" smile smile smile.

Then yeah, they went on a tour. And she almost got in the moon dorm.

Attempt no. 5:

_Walk around the school in bunny girl outfits._

I don't see how this was gonna' get them in, but Haruhi is very odd. Very odd indeed.

This little attempt gave 10 day class boys nosebleeds along with Aidou. Mikuru was wearing one as well if I may add.

This was strange. Very strange indeed.

And one of the most 'epic', as Aidou would call it, moments of my life happened.

"Kaname onii-sama?"

"Yes, Yuuki?"

"Vampires like blood right?"

"Yes. Of course. Are you okay Yuuki?"

"All kinds of blood?"

"You should know, but no. Just human blood." I paused for a moment here. "Are you Haruhi?"

"Well, if we vampires like human blood, why don't nosebleeds attract us?"

"eh?" I think I'm going nuts.

"And if it does, how do we drink their blood? Like, bite their noses off?"

I felt like slamming my head to that tree right there. Yeah. It was THAT bad.

So far, there were nine attempts but these ones topped.

xoxoxox

"Takuma-san! Shiki-san! Come back!"

"You two won't get away you know!"

Were these two girls nuts? I'm starting to think Haruhi really has a few screws loose, but I didn't expect the vampire-ish one to be like her!

For seven minutes now, Haruhi and Tsuruya have been chasing Shiki and I around campus. You know, like what she does to Kaname, except we were _running_ not casually _walking_.

Why were we running, you ask?

The two girls were forcing us to wear bunny girl outfits. Do they realize that were actually guys?

Ah. Shiki's face wasn't void of emotion this time. He looked panicked. Not _real_ hyperventilating-shouting-panicking. Well, hyperventilating, yeah. We get tired too. I cannot understand these two at all.

Bunny girl outfits? When did the world go this crazy?

Obviously it would get worse. But I didn't expect it to be _That_ worse.

And no. We didn't wear the costume. Shiki, a model, did NOT wear it. Obviously. That was too crazy.

xoxoxox

There you go, chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Maybe I'll update again if I get some reviews, yeah? And ideas.

BTW, I'm planning on adding Hetalia to this. It's my new obsession. Tell me what you think about the whole thing. And the adding APH thing.

I'll try/will update all my stories for now. Even the pokemon ones. For you gaiz XD jk.

Oh btw, I know Kaname sounds OOC but I meant to do that. I mean, Haruhi drives you nuts like that. And nobody knows what's in his mind so I can't really say he's being OOC here.

BYE GAIZ


End file.
